Preparaciones
by Nagi w
Summary: Halfborn, TJ y Magnus van a salir de misión, pero antes tienen que prepararse. Halfborn lleva muertos algo más de mil años, ¿cómo va a salir así como a si al Midgard actual?


**Disclamer: De nuevo, Magnus Chase no es mio, es de tito Rick. A mi se me ocurre un argumento estúpido y lo escribo, porque por qué no. Bueno, no mucho más que decir… ¡Disfrutad el fic!**

–¿Era necesario que los invitaras? –una voz grave cuestionó en susurros, quitándose la camisa de piel en una de las esquinas de su habitación.

Examinaba con la mirada a los tres indeseados invitados que le miraban con burla. TJ apenas se contenía la risa, a Magnus le daba bastante igual estar en esa habitación, de hecho parecía obligado a permanecer en el evento, y ni siquiera conocía el motivo por el que Samirah estaba allí.

–Es muy necesario, imbécil. Necesito mucha ayuda –la chica seguía preparando el escenario del espectáculo. Estaba cubriendo la silla declinable que había aparecido mágicamente con una toalla para no mancharla y recubría el suelo con el mismo objetivo.

–Entiendo que necesites ayuda de los chicos. ¿Pero por qué Sam también está aquí? –trataba de no alzar mucho la voz.

–La culpa es mía por esperar que te des cuenta tú solo, cabeza de chorlito. Tiene que informar a Odín de que realmente lo has hecho y que no eres un gallina, idiota.

–Sigo pensando que mi problema se puede solucionar con algo de magia –se quejó él en alto, sentándose en la silla delante de su público.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto, Gunderson –replicó Sam, masajeando el puente de su nariz– si Odín creyese que con magia se soluciona, él mismo te habría puesto algo de glamour en vez de tener que pasar por todo esto. Pero eres una persona, con los objetos funciona mejor y, sobre todo, es más permanente. ¿Y si estás de misión y de repente te ven como eres normalmente?

–No pasaría nada –insistió él– no entiendo por qué no puedo estar en Midgard tal y como soy.

Mallory cogió una de las cuchillas y sonrió descaradamente.

–Que si, que si. ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar? –rodeó la cabeza hacia los invitados.

–¡Las piernas! –gritó TJ estruendosamente.

Por una vez le hizo caso. Se sentó en un taburete entre sus piernas y comenzó a pasar la hoja talando el bosque de vello que tenía Halfborn. Estaba disfrutando más de lo que podría parecer, le gustaba el chico en todos los aspectos, pero no podía negar la curiosidad que sentía por verle sin tanto pelo.

–Mira el lado positivo, idiota. Estarás fresquito y tendrás la piel como el culo de un bebé –siguió trabajando incansablemente, hasta que las dos piernas tenían considerablemente poco pelo. Por supuesto, eso no era suficiente para ella– veamos si eres tan berserker fuera de la batalla.

Agarró una caja que el vikingo no sabía lo que contenía. En su época las mujeres eran peluditas y no había ningún problema con eso, ¿por qué esa manía con que lo "bueno" era ir sin pelos por la vida?.

No entendió la referencia hasta unos minutos después, cuando tiró del trozo de papel que le había pegado. Soltó un improperio en su lengua natal y observó un rectángulo libre de pelo en su espinilla.

–Me he arrancado hachas que dolían menos –como no estaba en batalla, no se había restringido su percepción del dolor.

Con un par de tirones más rompió el sujeta brazos del sillón, y cuando pasaron a la otra pierna Magnus y TJ tuvieron que agarrarle para que no se moviera. Mallory, que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con toda esta situación, le enseñó que pasaba si quería quitarse las tiras de cera despacito. Como pudo comprobar Halfborn, eso era muchísimo peor.

Todos en la habitación pudieron comprobar que detrás de todo el pelo, había carne de verdad. Llena de cicatrices, si, pero piernas humanas como las de cualquier otra persona.

–Es un alivio que no tengas piernas de cabra –declaró Mallory, apartando las tiras de cera.

Sam estaba bastante aburrida, la verdad es que no le interesaba ver cómo esquilaban al vikingo. Dio vueltas por la habitación de Halfborn, que era bastante sencilla. Tenía por todos lados armas colgadas y una gran sala de entrenamiento. No contaba con la mayoría de las comodidades del tiempo en el que estaban, aunque tampoco era de extrañar.

–Bueno, veamos cómo de duros son los pelos del pecho –la pelirroja sacó otra caja de los rectángulos del demonio.

–No, Mallory. Te lo aviso –la chica apartó la caja y empezó a quitarle los pelos con una cuchilla. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba que se había librado, descubrió una de las tiras de cera pegada a su pecho.

Por suerte o por desgracia, se estaba acostumbrando al dolor y cada vez sentía menos. Quizá fuese por su naturaleza vikinga, por ser un einheri o por berserker, pero empezó a dejar de sentir tanta tortura. Y justo cuando se había acostumbrado acabó.

–Ya ha pasado lo peor, idiota cobarde –la chica se inclinó a besar sus labios y enderezó totalmente la silla– Supongo que sabes afeitarte. Yo voy a recoger estas cosas, sujetadle el espejo, imbéciles.

Se deshizo de las tiras de cera usadas y fue a por una maquinilla para cortarle el pelo. Por supuesto, el neandertal de su novio estaba usando una navaja para quitarse el vello de la cara. No logró verle sin barba, pues cuando rodeó hacia él tenía una toalla manchada con sangre sobre la boca.

–¿Es que los vikingos tenéis que ser unos bestias hasta para eso? Tenemos máquinas mágicas que pueden afeitarte sin hacer que te desangres, idiota –se burló de él, colocándose a su espalda– ¿como te lo corto?.

–Como quieras, no me va a gustar de ninguna forma. Por lo menos que te guste a ti –suspiró el chico resignado, acomodándose en la silla.

–Todos fuera, ya lo veréis cuando termine –echó a los presentes antes de cortarle el pelo, como si fuese uno de esos concursos del antes y el después.

Todos los presentes le hicieron caso sin rechistar demasiado. Mallory tenía un motivo para echarles a todos de la habitación, y es que siempre le había resultado muy íntimo que una persona le cortase el pelo a otra.

Con familiares, pareja o alguien con quien mantienes una relación de amistad. Incluso con el personal de las peluquerías formas una especie de vínculo, en su opinión.

Un rato después, tras una rápida ducha para deshacerse de la sangre seca de la cara y del pelo que le había quedado pegado a la piel, salió con la ropa que Odín le había mandado ponerse. Mallory ya se había deshecho de la mayoría de cosas que habían utilizado y el público había vuelto de la pausa publicitaria.

Magnus y TJ estaban algo extrañados por verle con tan poco pelo. Sam solo pudo reprimir un comentario mental sobre que era más guapo de lo que se imaginaba y Mallory… la chica sí que sabía sonrojarse, si. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin barba, pues no se había quitado la toalla hasta que estuvo en el baño.

–Bueno, ¿ahora parezco un estudiante normal o tengo que seguir sometiendo mi cuerpo a cambios?. –Miró a sus compañeros, que no podían procesar aún la falta de cabello. Parecía tener una década menos.

El padre de todos les había ordenado a Magnus, a TJ y a él infiltrarse en un internado masculino de Midgard, donde se sospechaba que los gigantes de fuego estaban causando estragos. Querían algo, pero nadie había podido adivinar qué era, por lo que ellos tendrían que averiguarlo.

Por supuesto, a la gente le extrañaría ver a alguien tan peludo ir a un colegio de ricos donde cada alumno cuidaba su aspecto más que el anterior. Mallory se había ofrecido muy gustosamente a _esquilar_ a su novio.

La chica caminó hacia él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, juntando sus labios. Tenía que confesar que le encantaba el cosquilleo que le producía la barba de él, pero también le gustaba esa sensación de chico rasuradito.

–Venga, a dormir todos que mañana tenéis una misión –Sam les echó a todos, sonrojada por la descarada muestra de afecto. Se podían guardar esas cosas para cuando estuviesen solos.

Se aseguró que Mallory se metía en su habitación y se fue rápidamente a avisar a Odín. Ella aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

 **Soy horrible. Vaya que sí lo soy. Lo siento. Es que no soy de las que dejan finales cerrados, no puedo hacerlo. A lo que voy: si se te ocurre una continuación o un final o algo y te da por escribirlo, me gustaría mucho leerlo.**

 **En serio, llevo tiempo pensando en hacer esto. Es hasta duro saber que tus finales son muy abiertos, pero lo bueno es que hago que la gente use su imaginación. O que solo se cabreen porque no lo continuo(?).**

 **Ya, estoy escribiendo muchísimo más de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Fin del comunicado.**


End file.
